Troublemaker
by PaintingWithFire
Summary: Charlotte King has kept the secret of her and her mother being a witch for the past eleven years of her life. When her dad walks out, Charlotte must cope along with the stresses of the wizarding world. With the help of three pranksters, can Charlotte be who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

One

My first memory is of my mother crying. I remember, I was little. Very little. Maybe the event was so disturbing or significant in my mind that I somehow retained it for the rest of my life. I had just had my first birthday.

She was sitting in the kitchen, her face buried in her hands. I remember toddling over, holding on the handle of the fridge or the leg of a chair to keep my balance. I remember raising my arms, asking to be picked up.

She noticed me almost immediately and swept me up, rocking me gently, so close to her that I could hear her heartbeat. "Mummy loves you, Charlotte."

But before she did this, I remember the salt shaker on the table. It shattered, spilling grains of salt everywhere.

I stared up at her with the eyes that I got from her – dark and wide – and she leaned over. "Don't tell Daddy."

* * *

For the last seven years, I have kept my promise to my mother. However, it got harder and harder, especially as I neared age nine. Magical abilities started to pop up, and it would get harder and harder to control them. But I managed to cover them up and keep my father in the dark.

My mum explained to me that there were two worlds – the regular world and the Muggle world. A Muggle was a person who couldn't do magic. They weren't even supposed to know about wizards. My mother had strictly adhered to those rules. "Magic and Muggles don't mix," she'd muttered, sneaking a glance over to my father who was obliviously reading the paper.

This statement had confused me. If they didn't mix, why did she marry my father? And if I was half Muggle, half magic, did I not mix? Was something wrong with me? I had nodded, but I wasn't sure if I was agreeing with her or acknowledging her.

When I wake up on the twenty-third of July (my birthday), a tiny barn owl is pecking at my window. A thrill of terror rises in my stomach and I push back the covers. I open the window and the owl flutters in, hooting in excitement. It perches on my bed, and holds out its leg. A letter with bright green writing is attached to it.

I stare at it in confusion, until a voice at my door says, "It's from Hogwarts, sweetie."

My mum walks in and strokes the owl on the head. She unties the parchment from the owl and hands it to me.

I can't say that I'm surprised, considering that last week I shattered a glass into a thousand hot pieces. Luckily, my father wasn't home and I was able to clean it up. I slide my finger under the flap and pull out the letter. I unfold it and read out loud. "Dear Miss King, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted..." I don't bother to finish it, instead I refold it neatly. "I got in."

I cross over to my drawer and start to rearrange the photo frames, keeping my back to my mother.

"You aren't happy you got in?"

I shrug. "Dunno."

"Charlotte, do you know what that means? This means that you are special!"

"Is Dad gonna think the same thing?"

My mother is silent, and I knew I have plucked a nerve. I may be young, but I'm certainly not stupid. I know that she has been dreading this day – the day that she's going to have to tell my father exactly what she is. What we are.

I turn around and I see that my mum's eyes are welling up with tears. "Mommy?"

Mum's lip trembles, but she keeps her composure. "We should send the owl back with our reply."

* * *

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Dad asks, that night over spaghetti and meatballs. We sit at the kitchen table, the round one we've had ever since I remember. He eats spaghetti really weird, though. He twirls it onto a fork, then slides the noodles off onto a spoon, so they sit there in this nice little coil. Then he places a meatball on top of the coil and eats it.

"Charlotte?"

I jump, sending spaghetti sauce onto my new jumper. "Shoot." I pull my napkin off my lap and wipe at my jumper. "Sorry...did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked you how your day went," my dad says.

"I thought you were talking to Mum...um...nothing, really. Just...enjoyed the first day of the vacation," I mumble. I don't feel like talking. I lower my head down and return to my meal.

"Good, good. Oh, Kacey, did you happen to notice anything strange this afternoon?"

My head raises ever so slightly from the bowl of food. I see my mother's finger tapping the side of her bowl. She's nervous.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I was driving back from a meeting at about two o'clock, and I saw an owl fly by. Bloody two in the afternoon! Broad daylight!"

My mother's eyebrows raise, and her finger taps faster.

"May I please be excused?" I say, standing up so quickly that I knock over my water glass. Water splashes onto my father's lap, and he jumps up.

"Crap!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" I hand my napkin to him and he blots at the spot.

"It's all right, Charlotte. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah...I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I put my dish in the washer and go to my room. I flop down onto the bed and pull the covers over my head. It only hits me at that moment exactly what my mother and I have gotten ourselves into.

I place my hand over my mouth. I have been lying to my father for my entire life. I feel like I am going to vomit. It rises in my throat, and I press my lips together. I've already sent the reply to Hogwarts, I can't take it back. I can't live the rest of my life knowing that I'm magical and suppress it. I can't go to Hogwarts for a year and keep it a secret. I can't.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the first chapter actually got some pretty good responses! I got a few favorites, so that makes me happy :D Well, enjoy the chapter, okay?!

* * *

_ First year students will require:_

_ Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

"You can use my old books," Mum says, and puts a checkmark beside the uniform section of the paper she's copied the list down onto. My first Hogwarts letter, as a memento, has been framed and placed in a safe place. She didn't want to mark it up. She trails her pen down the paper. "I still have my brass scales and telescope somewhere at Grandma's. Obviously you'll need a new wand and cauldron...still on with that broomstick rule, hm?"

I watch her tick off the other supplies. It feels weird not going to the Staples to pick up coloured pencils and binders. "Mum. Did you talk to Dad yet?"

Mum's pen slips off the paper, drawing a black line down the lined paper. "Charlotte, don't worry about that right now, all right?"

"Why?"

"Because you need to focus on going to school and getting an education," she replies, repositioning the pen in her hand. She puts a neat mark beside brass scales, as if to prove to me that just because she messed up the last checkmark doesn't mean she can't make a pretty one.

"But it's about me focusing on going to school and getting an education!"

"Charlotte. Enough."

"But I – "

"Enough," she says, very calmly. The thing about my mum is that when she's angry, she doesn't scream or yell or throw things. She gets very quiet and very calm. She whispers in this low voice and you feel your skin crawl.

I rub my arms. "Sorry." But I'm not sorry. Quite the opposite

"It's all right," she says. "Tomorrow we'll go and get your things, all right?"

"Fine."

"No attitude, Charlotte."

"_So_rry."

"Charlotte."

* * *

"We're going out now, sweetie," Mum yells up the stairs. "D'you need anything?"

"No, I'm good!" is the reply.

"Right then, let's go," she says, hoisting her handbag over her shoulder. She strides out of the house and I try to follow close behind her. We live in the suburbs of London, so there's no one really to see us. Low crime rate, good schools, a park around the corner. Good neighbourhood. But some people may not be too keen on knowing that two witches live in the cul-de-sac.

"Hurry up, sweetie. I want to get there before they run out of the good cauldrons."

Behind the cul-de-sac , there is a small ravine running through a wooded area. It's a popular place for little kids to play hide-and-seek and tag in. It's also a lovely place to Apparate. Once we're deep in the wood, my mother says, "Don't let go."

I nod and wrap my arms around her waist. I close my eyes. I've only Apparated five times in my life and I'm not too fond of it. I get nauseous. I feel my mother turn on the spot, and I can't breathe. The first time, I panicked and let go. I ended up in Dorchester with a Splinched finger. My mother found me rather quickly, and was hysterical. She gave me some Dittany and I was as right as rain, but I never liked that mode of transportation.

"Sweetheart, you can let go now," my mother says in my ear.

I open my eyes and step back. We are in a darker alleyway, surrounded by dumpsters.

"Hurry, I don't like it here." My mother takes my hand and starts to pull me through the narrow passageway. We emerge onto Charing Cross Road, and my mother lets go of me. "Stay close to me, Charlotte."

I nod and we walk down the street into the Leaky Cauldron. When we enter, everyone looks up. The hunched old bartender and landlord, Tom, straightens up from behind the bar. "Kacey!" He shuffles out from behind the bar, and smiles. Many of his teeth are missing. "Are you lookin' for a room?"

"Not today, Tom," Mum says, smiling at him. "This is my daughter, Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you," I say, extending my hand.

Tom grasps it. "It's been quite a while since your mother's been down here. I thought that you'd moved to France and sent your baby to Beauxbatons." He snorts and shakes his head. "Well, have fun in Diagon Alley."

"Thanks, Tom," my mother says, and motions for me to follow her.

"Bye, Mr Tom," I say, and follow her. She leads me out into the back, into a tiny courtyard with empty crates and barrels. She opens her purse and pulls out her wand. She steps back, and sighs.

"Oh, my...which ones are they again?" Mum looks up to the sky, then nods. "Right, that's it." She taps the bricks with her wand so quickly I can't tell which ones she tapped.

A moment passes and then the bricks fold back in on themselves, revealing a crowded alleyway. Bright, bustling and loud, it reminds me of the tiny vintage shops my friends and I go to during the school breaks.

"This is Diagon Alley," Mum says, starting to walk down the street. "You'll find everything that you need here for Hogwarts and pretty much anything to do with the wizarding world. Let's just go to Gringotts first. I've put some money in your bank account."

I frown. "Wizards have money?"

Mum smiles at me over her shoulder. "Of course, sweetie. Oh, I should have told you more about this world..." She shakes her head. "Don't fall behind, Charlotte."

I quicken my pace a little, and we go around the corner and a large white building looms above us. It is laced with gold and goblins stand in front of it. I've only seen pictures of them in books and the occasional _Daily Prophet_ my mother sneaks while we're at Grandma's.

We climb the stairs and the goblin bows to us. I sneak a glance at the goblin – pink skin, large black eyes, tall as my hip – and I find I can't stop staring. When we go inside, my eyes are immediately drawn to an enormous crystal chandelier hanging a hundred feet above our heads.

Goblins sit behind desks, stamping, weighing and writing. My mother strides over to a goblin and smiles. "Good morning."

The goblin puts down its stamp and leans over the desk. "Good morning, Madam."

"I wish to make a withdrawal? For my daughter, Charlotte King?"

"And does Miss King have her key?"

My mother opens her handbag and dig around in it. She pulls out a tiny golden key and holds it up.

The goblin leans forward even more, so close that I can see my reflection in his black eyes. "Very well. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! OTL But reviews are appreciated!

* * *

I step out of the cart, my hand clapped over my mouth. Closing my eyes during the ride down was _not_ a good idea. The second that the cart had taken a sharp turn in the darkened mines, I had closed my eyes and refused to look. It reminds me of the roller coasters at the theme parks (which I also refused to ride).

My mother hands me a bottle of water, which I unscrew and gulp down gratefully. When I regain my bearings, I look around in wonder. The mines are dark and there are different levels, with doors on each side. I assume these were the vaults. A low rumble comes from deep in the caves and my eyes widene. "What was that?"

"You don't want know," my mother mumbles.

I take another long drink of water. Meanwhile, the goblin put the tiny golden key into the lock and turns it. The heavy door swings open and I lean into the vault. Piles of gold, silver and bronze coins are inside, reaching up to my waist.

My mother hands me a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts." She helps me fill the bag and then put a little extra in. "We'll go get a treat after we're done shopping."

When the bag is filled, I put it into the tote bag at my shoulder. We step back into the cart, and I close my eyes.

* * *

"Let's get your uniform first," Mum says, leading me into a shop. Inside, there is a tall pretty woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She is ironing a robe with her wand. She turns around and smiles. "Welcome! Hogwarts?"

I nod.

"Well, I'm Madam Malkin. I think we'll get to know each other very well over the next few years." She wraps a measuring tape around me and then turns back around to a rack of robes. The measuring tape is doing its measurements on its own, and a pencil takes notes on a pad of paper.

When they are done, Madam Malkin turns around and looks at the measurements. "All right, then." She pulls a robe from the rack and drapes it around me. "Hold up your arms, then." I do so, and I stand there as she hems the robes.

The door opens again and the bell rings. I turn my head to the door and a boy a few years older than me comes in, looking quite confident. He is tall and dark, with braided black hair.

"Oh, hello, Lee," Madam Malkin says. "Jenny, can you come in here, please?"

Another witch emerges from the back and nods.

Lee holds up his arms as Jenny drapes a robe (much larger than mine) around him. As she starts to take measurements, he looks over at me, and says, "Hogwarts? First year?"

I nod.

"That's cool. I'm Lee Jordan. Gryffindor. What's your name?"

"Charlotte King," I reply. Madam Malkin sticks me. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, dear."

"It's okay," I say.

Lee smiles. "Oh, hey. Did you get your wand yet?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, that's the best part. It can take a long time sometimes, but it's worth it in the end."

"You're all done, dearie," Madam Malkin says, taking the dress robes off me. She goes to the counter to wrap the robes.

"Hey, Charlotte, if you want, you can sit with me and my friends at the train ride to Hogwarts," Lee says. "We usually play Exploding Snap and stuff. It's a good time."

"Um, okay. Thanks," I say, and hand Madam Malkin the money.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye, Charlotte."

I wave as we leave the shop, and I slip the packaged robes into my bag. My mother, who is walking beside me, says, "He was cute, wasn't he?"

My eyes widen. I have never had a serious crush on a boy. Sure, I've hung up my fair share of posters of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, but I never had an interest in the boys at my school. I look up at my mother and shrug. "He was okay, I guess."

"Are you going to sit with him?"

"I don't really have anyone else to sit with." I shrug and pull my dark brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Good..." And she leaves it at that. We collect a new cauldron (pewter, standard size two as specified in the letter) in silence, and when we emerge onto the street, my mother sighs. "Okay, now you just need your wand."

She takes my hand and pulls me through the crowd of people. I almost bump into a boy with dark hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. "Sorry!" He just nods and hurries on his way. This is the part that I'm really looking forward to. I've seen my mum use her wand a few fair times, and my grandma as well. It looks quite cool.

"Here." I look up at the old-looking shop. A sign with block writing is above the door – _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._ I open the door and the bell rings. It's quiet and musty in here. An old lantern sits on the desk. Many shelves are in the back, with some boxes sticking this way and that.

"Mr Ollivander?" Mum calls.

An old man with a cloud of white candyfloss hair emerges from behind a shelf and smiles. "Kacey Hartman. Pear with unicorn hair. Eleven and a half inches. Rigid. Good for Potions."

_What_?

"It's Mrs King now, Mr Ollivander. It's good to see you again." My mum puts her arm around me. "This is my daughter, Charlotte. She's come to get her wand for Hogwarts."

Ollivander looks at me. He's got really scary eyes, silvery-blue and very clear. I feel gooseflesh pop up on my arms. "Well, then..." He pulls a measuring tape from his pocket and measures me very similarly to the way Madam Malkin did.

When he is finished, he frowns and turns back to the shelves, which I assume contain wands. "Obtaining a wand is probably the most significant moment in a witch or wizard's life, Miss King. I do not say choosing a wand, because the wand chooses the witch, Miss King." He pulls out a box, opens it and hands a piece of wood to me – a real magic wand.

I do the only thing that seems acceptable and give it a wave. The lantern on the desk shatters.

"Definitely not," Mr Ollivander mutters. He pulls out his own wand and mutters, "_Repairo_." He turns back to me with those unearthly eyes. "Well, this could take a while."


End file.
